


Ghost of you

by Ostodvandi



Series: EphLyon week [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Where was he when Lyon needed him most?





	Ghost of you

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I did angst again!!
> 
> Day 3 of ephlyon week I chose Regret.

****

_ How long has it been since you died? _

_ The question hurts in my bones. It’s been decades, but I don’t dare to count them. The time without you passes slowly, and it does now as I stand alone on a cliff under which the foam bathes the rocks of what used to be your empire.  _

_ Not much of it has survived, but what has, I took care of it, Lyon.  _

_ Time goes on, even if I wish it didn’t, and so do people. Terrific tales of how Grado was punished for its hubris still roam around the land, after all this time, and I fear that they will become a legend of sorts. A cautionary tale. But where were those when you needed one? Why did you have to become the example? _

_ Where was I when you needed me? _

_ I never believed in ghosts until your voice started haunting me. As I walk down the cliff, I look at the beach, and your laugh rings in my ears as if I had heard it last yesterday. You’d cover your mouth with your hand so elegantly, and then I… _

_ I had wanted to kiss you. I’ve never wanted to kiss someone as much as I wanted to kiss you. Even if I wish I had done so, I doubt that’s what you needed from me.  _

_ The rocks of this beach are slippery, but I walk on them anyway. I feel like I’ll find something at the end of it, when the water touches my feet. Maybe my yearning for you will finally pass, but I doubt it. Nothing has taken you fully out of my mind after all this time. _

_ I look back, and think of Eirika, not too far away from here, who’s probably thinking about you as well.  _

_ Nobody has forgotten you, Lyon. You were never disposable. You were never less than me. _

_ Another step. I hear your voice humming an old song, and look up at the beach. You’re there, your feet in the water, pulling up your cloak so it won’t get wet. I’ve seen this before, but your casual, distracted smile is almost too much for my heart. _

_ More steps, until I feel the water against my skin. You’re still away from me, but closer. _

_ Your hand reaches for mine, and I hold it. It feels real, soft and kind as you were. _

_ It feels so real. _

*

‘Your Highness.’

Eirika looks up from the book she has been consulting, frowning when she sees the soldier’s worried face. ‘What is it?’

‘It’s- It’s about His Majesty Ephraim.’

Her heart seems to stop beating, but her voice is steady when she asks, ‘What happened?’

‘We… found him dead on the beach he was visiting.’

Eirika closes her eyes. 

_ Take care of him, Lyon, wherever you two may now be. _


End file.
